New Beginnings
by scullens71
Summary: Ludwig Beilschmidt didn't expect his life to change so much when his father was relocated. But with an airheaded Italian boy as his new friend, what else did he expect?


Moving was always difficult for Ludwig. Getting used to a new house and school ws simple enough, but when it came down to getting used to new people, he failed miserably. You see, Ludwig Beilschmidt liked order. To him, everything had its place, be it people or objects. To Ludwig, each move was a disruption to his precious system. Unfourtunately, this was his third move in two years. His father promised that this would be the last move before he retired from the airforce, but Ludwig was annoyed nonetheless. Mainly because of his brother Gilbert's constant complaining. You'd think he'd act like a high school senior and not a five year old. Ludwig rolled his eyes at his brother's whining. "Why do I have to go to a new school? Couldn't you wait a year? This is so unawesome!" The albino complained. "Stop whining. You sound like a girl." Ludwig wasn't surprised that Gilbert oblidged to his father's order. Legolos Beilschmidt was not a man to anger. 6'2" and strongly built, the man's serious blue eyes could strike fear into anyone. He was not a violet man by nature, opting to silently intimidate instead. Either way, he was not a man you wanted to piss off. Ludwig grabbed another box to take to the moving van, not wanting to hear the argument he knew would ensue shortly. His suspiscions were confirmed when he heard the muffled voices behind the door. Ludwig set the box in the truck then flopped down with a sigh. His father and older brother had been on bad terms ever since Gilbert had started high school. He had fallen in with a bd crowd, spending his weekends partying and often coming home smelling of liquor and sweat. Legolos had tried everything he could to straighten his eldest son out, but to no avail. Ludwig could still remember when his father had gotten a call from the police last year. He had run out the door and returned home an hour later with a sullen Gilbert. He had stormed up to his room before slamming his door behind him, leaving Ludwig and his father alone. Ludwig had never seen him look so old before. He seemed to have aged ten years in that single night. Since then, their arguments had become more heated, their words shaper and more accusing. He hated every minute of it. A hand came down on his shoulder, breaking his thoughts. "It's time to go." Legolos grunted. Ludwig nodded and got in the passenger seat. Gilbert was already in the back, laying across the seats with his hood up over his eyes. Ludwig could hear the music playing from the headphones his brother had in his ears. Ludwig pulled the book from his bag, prepared for the day and a half of driving ahead of him. After the first hour, Legolos broke the silence. "What are you reading?  
"It's an autobiography about a soldier who fought in the battle of Stalingrad." Ludwig answered absently as he flipped the page. His father nodded, not taking his eyes from the road. "I know this isn't easy for you Ludwig. It's been hard for me too. But I have a good feeling about this. I think this move is going to be good for us." Ludwig looked at his father in surprise. His father understood exactly how he felt, which was not something he had been expecting. Nodding, he buried his face deeper in his book.

They had arrived in their new neighborhood at noon the next day. They drove into a suburb, passing identical houses until they pulled into the driveway of one of the houses. It was a moderately sized with a small yard and garage. Gilbert jumped out of the car and stormed into the house. Legolos sighed and motioned for his youngest son to retrieve the albino. Ludwig ran inside to do as he was asked. He found Gilbert sitting in the room at the far right of the house. "This is my room West." Ludwig groaned. His brother knew he hated that nickname. "Vati wants you." Gilbert grimanced but got off the bed. The brothers headed outside to help their father unload. They were surprised to see that their father was not alone. Standing next to Legolos were three men sporting odd curls. One of the men was rather dark and rugged-looking while the other two beside him looked closer to Ludwig's age. The older man was chatting excited to Legolos as he draped an arm around the man. Legolos was obviously uncomfortable with this, but the man paid no mind as he chattered on. The smaller of the two boys was the first to notice the brothers. He looked at Ludwig with wide-eyes, obviously afraid of him. The other boy glared at the two germans in annoyance. "What are you bastards looking at?" He snapped. Both brothers exchanged a look of surprise before turning back to the men. "Lovino! I apologize for my grandson, Legolos. I love him to pieces, but he can be a little shit sometimes." The older man said. The boy, Lovino glared at his grandfather angrily. "It's alright. These are my boys, Gilbert and Ludwig. They'll be attending school with your grandsons." Gilbert grinned at the two boys while Ludwig nodded politely. "These are my grandsons, Lovino and Feliciano." Lovino huffed at the brothers, clearly not impressed. Feliciano on the other hand, regarded the curiously. "Feli, why don't you and Lovino show Gilbert and Ludwig around? I'm sure they'd like that." Feliciano perked up at the thought. "Ve~ That sounds like a lot of fun!"

"That sounds stupid." Lovino said in annoyance. Ludwig didn't have to be a genius to know that Lovino didn't like him already. "Come on Fratello! It'll be fun!" Feliciano exclaimed excitedly as he latched onto his brother's arm. "Alright! Get off my arm Bastard! We'll go." Lovino groaned. Aiming a glower at the german brothers, Lovino stomped off towards the house next door. "Move it Potato Bastards!" Feliciano smiled apologetically at Ludwig.

"He's not so bad, really." He assured the German. Grabbing onto his arm with surprising strength, Feliciano dragged Ludwig off in the direction his brother headed, Gilbert following with a grin. As he got into the car with the italian brothers, Ludwig silently prayed that his new life would be as orderly as he like. Little did he know that that one encounter would destroy his peaceful life forever.


End file.
